


diamonds and daffodils

by kissofbelladonna



Series: diamonds are a girl's best friend [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Healer Midoriya Izuku, It's actually chakra instead of quirk but oh well, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Rating May Change, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Tags May Change, Tsunade is Midoriya Izuku, it says gen but that might change, no beta we die like men, what did you expect? this is tsunade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissofbelladonna/pseuds/kissofbelladonna
Summary: Reincarnation was never a thing Tsunade truly believed in, that is until she experienced it for herself.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided no one else was going to do it so i might as well. so here it is, my tsunade!izuku!!!
> 
> sorry for any mistakes but i don't have a beta so enjoy and leave a comment telling me what you think!

When she opened her eyes, she expected to be greeted by the faces of her lost loved ones but instead she is greeted by kind, warm green eyes.

 

“Hello, Izuku-chan. I’m your kaa-chan and-”

 

The woman continues to whisper to her reverently but her mind circuits because she realizes three things in that moment.

 

One: She’s been reincarnated.

 

Two: There’s a possibility she’s alone in this new life.

 

Three: Senju Tsunade is no longer her name.

 

If she begins to cry, well it’s because it’s absolutely normal to, in fact it’s encouraged for a baby to cry. It has nothing to do with the realizations she has.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Midoriya Izuku is her new name.

 

She has green eyes and green hair; freckles litter her pale skin and she thankfully is still a female.

 

 _Small victories_ , she supposes with a small smile as she stares at her new appearance, yet there’s a burning fire of hate that ignites inside of her whenever her mind drifts.

 

She hates how much she doesn’t look like herself, she hates how utterly useless she’s been rendered, she hates how she’s completely alone in a world with no chakra, and she _hates_ how much she _can’t_ hate the woman who gave birth to her new self.

 

She looks at her new mother and all she sees is love and adoration in her eyes.

 

Tsunade - no, it’s Izuku now - is a near replica of her new mother. The only difference that’s visible is the fact that her hair is curly and her new mother’s hair is pin-straight. She wishes she got that aspect from her mother as well, if only to gain a sort of resemblance of herself when she was still alive in a different world.

 

Tsu- Izuku thinks that maybe she can learn to accept that this is her new life and come to terms that she is no longer the broken woman Senju Tsunade was, but rather a girl named Midoriya Izuku.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There is no chakra in this world, but rather quirks.

 

People were limited to only having one power as opposed to how you can learn how to use different jutsu.

 

Also, there was no shinobi or kunoichi; no ninja. This world had heroes and villains.

 

 _A hero_ , she muses as a faint memory of a blonde boy repeats in her head, _I think I’d like to be one._

 

 _You once were and once a hero, always a hero,_ whispers an all too familiar voice and she swears it’s her hermit’s voice.

 

Jiraiya, oh how she misses her best friend. She wishes - not for the first time - that he was with her.

 

She blinks away the tears and reaches inside of herself for a power she hopes she still has.

 

Hours pass as she sits still in a meditative pose and eventually she feels the small flicker of something just beyond reach.

 

Izuku laughs incredulously as she realizes that yes, she can be a hero and yes, she has the ability to save lives once again.

 

She passes out on the living room floor moments later and her last conscious thought is, _perhaps that wasn’t wise of me to do for someone who’s only two and a half years old._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Children, she learns, are not the same as she remembers. They are over-emotional; they cry at any given inconvenience and get excited at any little thing. If she was any less of a woman - child, she is a child now - she’d probably cry too. She seemed to get a bit too cry-happy at times and had to stop herself too many times to count as to not wound her already damaged pride. Not to mention she has to repeat childhood in a far from the isolated way she grew up.

 

However, it is undeniably fun being a kid. She has no true worries and she gets to do things she would never do or did when she was Senju Tsunade. She feels carefree, something she hadn’t felt since… _well ever._

 

But alas, things changed when ‘quirks’ started to emerge.

 

Katsuki, who she endearingly calls ‘Kacchan’ is the very first one to have his emerge; small sparks which grew to explosions. She thinks it’s all very interesting and she hopes that he will let her make a full analysis on how it worked. If not, well she always did have a keen eye.

 

Though after Katsuki, one kid after another had their quirk manifest.

 

But she remained the outlier as hers never did.

 

Which she doesn’t mind because she has her chakra, which is slowly increasing as her control makes leaps in progress. But Izuku saw how her mother tried to hide her tears as the doctor explained how she had an extra toe joint.

 

She was deemed quirkless and she assumes that there’s a close chromosomal linkage between a lack of quirk and the extra toe joint.

 

Now, Izuku was known to be somewhat of a bitch when she was Tsunade, but something inside of her crumbles when she sees her mother’s tears and how there’s a deep sense of self-disappointment inside of her eyes.

 

It wouldn’t really be a problem - her quirkless state - if it wasn’t for the fact that her mother blamed herself for the predicament. So, she decides to fix it.

 

The next morning she beckons her mother to her, “Kaa-san, look!” and her hands are engulfed in an aquamarine glow and the bruises on her knees dissipate into nothingness.

 

It takes a bit more control than what she currently has in order to pull it off and she’ll need much more practice to get used to using chakra in this new body, but it’s damn well worth it seeing as her mother’s eyes light up and she smiles so widely as she scoops her into a hug. It’s definitely worth it to reveal this now rather than later.

 

And yes, it will take time to master her chakra but she is _the_ Godaime Hokage, after all. No amount of reincarnation can change that. Chakra is her domain, it flows in her body and is intertwined with her soul, wherever she may go. To become what she once was will be _easy_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“What would you like to name this quirk of hers, Ma’am?” A simple question, but it’s not directed to the right person, so she speaks up before her mother can._

 

_“Reiki.”_

 

_Two pairs of eyes dart to her, one pair emerald and the one pair onyx._

 

_Tsunade grinned, wide and full of pride._

 

_“It’s called Reiki!”_

 

 _Because no matter how much she wishes to name it chakra, she shouldn’t and_ reiki _feels right._


	2. ii: we can be both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku reflects on some things and does her best to figure out what the ever fuck is wrong with her beloved friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fsjdwoewfhosdhsdbjw!!!!
> 
> So, I got sm love from last chapter and I'm so thankful!!!
> 
> 2.5K hits, 309 kudos, 24 comments, and 119 bookmarks??? I don't how I did it but I'm so thankful for each and everyone of you! So here's a new chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! It's short, but like I wanted to get something out. 
> 
> It would've been out sooner but unfortunately school is a thing...
> 
> I tried to make Katsuki not too OOC but I don't want him to be such a dick so things had to be done to fix that. It starts off with some darkish thoughts but turns to fluff, I swear!

Kacchan, to her understanding, has a superiority complex as well as anger issues. She’s not quite sure as to how they emerged, but ever since she’s known him, he’s had them. Well that’s not true, she can think of a time when he was a sweet boy who loved heroes - All Might - and smiled all the time. She thinks that he changed when he got his quirk.

 

He was the only one in their class that had a quirk that was truly magnificent; a combination of his parent’s quirk that gave him the ability to make explosions. While the other kids had quirks that just seemed to be inconveniences.

 

It’s in that moment that she realizes that there are people with quirks and there are people with _quirks_. She wonders how she could have have forgotten so quickly how there’s a great divide in people. Some people were just made to be great while others were not. That’s not to say the quirk made the person, but in most cases it was. However, there’s always those few outliers where their determination made them.

 

Still, it’s way too easy to lose herself in naivety. There’s up and downs to being a kid again because it makes her forget how cruel the world is, but her rose tinted vision is such a lovely thing. It’s unfortunate that even with this new chance - new life, new name, new face, new _everything_ \- she subjects herself to a view of cynicism.

 

For a moment, she wishes she could be more like best friend’s successor. He was as naive as they came but he had such a great life because of it. He didn’t see the world for what it really was, not really.

 

Looking down at her halfway complete analysis of the voice hero, she sighed and rubbed her temples. It was way too early to have such deep and moral thoughts. Plus it was beginning to wear down at her.

 

Izuku supposed that she would just have to be the best version of herself that she possibly could.

 

If only it was that simple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Even though she was a child herself, she couldn’t begin to understand children. Or maybe it’s just Kacchan she doesn’t understand. He is all too different from the other children that surround them. Maybe it’s because of the issues he has or maybe it’s just how he’s meant to be.

 

She had finally shown him her ‘quirk’ by demonstrating how it worked by collapsing on her knees - it made the bruises appear much faster - and then healing them. But then the blonde boy had grown angrier than he had when they held a quirk demonstration and she didn’t have a quirk to display. It didn’t make sense.

 

She had finally showed him that she had a quirk and he grew angry. Why?

 

Was he jealous? Did he feel inferior? ( _She didn’t see a reason for that as explosions were more flashier than her healing abilities, at least for now until she could gain back her Strength of Hundreds Seal back and_ goddammit _was she finally going to surpass her grandfather-_ )

 

She didn’t know. But like hell if she wasn’t going to figure out what the problem was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, Deku!” Izuku - _lovingly_ nicknamed Deku by her newest best friend, _shithead_ \- looked up at him and tilted her head.

 

“I’m going to be the number one hero, you hear?!”

 

Crimson eyes stared into emerald eyes. A thousand words were exchanged in one look.

 

Izuku let out a quiet snort and a small smirk grew on her face. She winked at the blonde boy as she said, “That is if you can beat me, Kacchan!”

 

“HA?! You think you could beat me?!” He let out an impressive snort from someone so young.

 

“Oh, I _know_ I can, my dearest best friend.” She clasped her hands and batted her eyelashes up at him.

 

“That’s it, Deku! I’m gonna get you!” And then he began to run towards her and she just sat on the stairs with a sickening sweet smile on her face.

 

“Bring it then, _punk_!”

 

As he reached her, he went to grab her by the shoulder and in a blink of his eyes, he found himself on his back on the woodchips. When his vision focused again, he found Izuku looking down at him with her arm held out to him.

 

“Since we’re both going to be aiming for number one, how about we become rivals? How does that sound?”

 

He let out a chuckle and wiped at his forehead, looking into her eyes. What he was looking for, she’ll never know, but he found whatever it was because he grabbed her hand.

“That’s the best fucking idea that’s ever come out of your mouth.” And she pulled him up to his feet.

 

Then, because she felt like it, she hit him on the back of his neck and said, “Punk.”

 

He retaliated by punching her on the shoulder and saying, “Bitch.”

 

“Fair. I’ll take it.” She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug and of course, he struggled at first but then she squeezed tighter and she found him to be returning the hug.

 

When the hug ended, she took his hands into her own and said, “ Just because we’re rivals doesn’t mean we can’t continue being friends. I still want to be your best friend after all.”

 

Wow, he got really red. He tugged his hands out her hers and shoved them into his pockets and looked away from her as he began to speak.

 

“I guess, but just because we’re going to be friends still doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you.”

 

“Didn’t even count on it, Kacchan. Now, let’s go home. Our moms are probably worried.”

 

Walking home was a quiet journey until the silence was broken by a question.

 

“How _did_ you flip me?”

 

“Oh, something I saw on some video on the internet. Why?”

 

“Just curious, that’s all.”

 

“ _Oho_! Did you, by any chance, want me to teach you?”

 

“I never fucking said that!”

 

“But you _implied_ it!”

 

“I’m gonna get you, you shit!”

  

“Not if you can’t catch me!”

 

“Get back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments or come and yell at me at my tumblr, [kissofbelladonna](https://kissofbelladonna.tumblr.com/) !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, do you think that our lovely Izuku should get One For All or no?


	3. iii: to mend what's already broken, you must break it further before it can heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a spat, nothing more, nothing less. A falling out, one they'll get over soon enough..... or so she hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL!!!!!! I honestly did not expect all this attention for this story so THANK YOU ALL!!!! I love each and every one of you, especially those ones who write comments, y'all own my heart,,, 
> 
> So like, this kinda blew up? It now has 5.9k hits (it's my most popular fic now!), 650 kudos, 56 comments, 332 bookmarks, and 431 subscriptions!!! That's kind of a big deal for me, so thank you for reading this!
> 
> Also, sorry if i didn't get back to your comment, I was very busy this past month and a half and didn't have time to respond. I'll be replying after I finish making dinner after posting this. 
> 
> Let's see if you guys can find a glaringly big reference to a movie/musical in this. It's not exactly subtle. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry but it had to be done ;)

Alone in a local forest, Izuku trains.

 

There are leaves covering most of her body as she walks, leaps, and skips up trees. In her right hand, is a stone with the tiniest of cracks as it slightly glows. With her left, she’s doing one-handed signs. She’s getting familiar with them all over again because two-handed seals take more time and she’d prefer to use one hand than two. She hopes it won’t take until she’s twenty to get to using no hand signs. As it is, she’s having trouble melding the chakra and she knows she will have to use a blend of two and one-handed seals. All things considered, it could be worse.

 

Out of all the jutsu she knows, she can only do around five with her skills and amount of chakra she has.

 

As she finishes up her newest routine, she allows herself to fall from the tree and onto the field of flowers beneath her. The moment before impact, a thin layer of chakra coats her backside and it faults her landing.

 

Closing her eyes, she begins to reach for her chakra and measure just how much she has. It’s not a difficult task, not anymore as she has slowly been expanding her reserves. From what she can recall, the level she’s at now is that of an advanced genin.

 

Tsunade supposes it’s good as it’s more than the civilians and most clan kids had at her current age, but it’s nowhere near what she had when she was a Senju.

 

The Senju were known for their significant chakra levels - not as much as the Uzumaki were but no one would ever beat the levels the Uzumaki achieved - and she _misses_ that and she doesn’t mean her previous chakra levels.

 

_She misses her identity._

 

She was once known as the Godaime Hokage, _Senju Tsunade_. A princess in her own right. She was one of the world’s most renowned ninja of time.

 

She hates how she isn’t any of these things anymore. Her past accomplishments mean nothing in a world of quirks; not when she comes from a world of ninja.

 

She hates how sometimes when she looks in the mirror, she feels _wrongsoverywrong-_

 

That she wishes she could henge and allow herself to be the person she was. To be what she still sees when she looks at her reflection. Sometimes, all she can see is srraight blonde hair, clear porcelain skin, and brown eyes. Then she’ll blink and suddenly she’s assaulted by the image of green eyes, green hair, and freckled skin.

 

She’s grown accustomed to her age because although it’s been decades since she was this young, she can remember being small and a child. Even if it is a faint memory.

 

But this new face is still something she has yet to grow accustomed to. She doubts she ever will.

 

Tsunade knows it’s just not her appearance that makes her feel misplaced, it’s everything in this new life.

 

She’s done fine ignoring these feelings but there’s going to be a moment in time where she has to face the facts.

 

 _It’s just not going to be today_ , she thinks.

 

Tsunade is many things, just no longer herself but rather a young girl named Midoriya Izuku.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
She’s nearing ten when it happens. 

 

Izuku isn’t sure if it’s jealousy, an act out, or if his anger had finally gotten the better of him and she was the nearest to take the brunt of it. She thinks its the anger but she’s not completely sure. She was never good at evaluating children as they were more complicated than adults.

 

It’s when she finishes healing a girl’s sprained elbow by just hovering her right hand over the injury when he grabs her by the back of her shirt and drags her away from the rest of the crowd.

 

“What’s your _damage_ , Kacchan?”

 

“What’s _my_ damage?! What’s up with you healing every extra that hurts themselves, eh?! It’s not like they matter anyway!”

 

There are tiny explosions going off as he becomes more frustrated as he steps forward and she steps back.

 

“A hero’s duty is to help everyone and anyone. You know that, Kacchan. This is one of the only ways I can be a hero right now and besides, it’s good training.”

 

She stops moving backward and instead starts to walk towards him with a harsh glare in her eyes.

 

“You must understand that a hero helps everyone they can, and that’s exactly what I was doing. Not to mention the fact that they are _not_ extras. They are _living, breathing_ people that have their own lives that are separate from our own.”

 

There are tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she recalls the faces of her past patients; people whom she never knew but did her best to save. She was someone who saved anyone she came across, as long as they weren’t enemies during the time they met. Because although she was a ninja, she would _always_ be a medic first and foremost. It was in her nature to save a life rather than take it away.

 

After all, it’s that fact that made her the best medic of her time because before she focused on techniques to kill, she focused on ones to _heal_.

 

When she was younger, this particular fact had saved her and her teammates time and time again. There were times where she was beyond tired and low on chakra and she would encounter enemies - people she has _saved_ \- and they’ll let her _go_. They had said that it was only because she saved them that they let her get away.

 

She knows it shouldn’t hurt her to know that he feels the way he does - viewing anyone with no relation to him as insignificant - but it does. It makes her feel dejected but at the same time, it gets her fuming.

 

So, she decides to speak what's on her mind. 

 

“Do you think that there won’t be a time when you become a hero and you have to save a so-called ‘ _extra_ ’? What will you do when that time comes? Will you ignore them because they’re insignificant, _an extra_? That is if you become a hero in the first place. You have a long way to go if you are going to be a hero; let alone Number One. If you really want to be a hero, then you better _shape up and act like one.”_

 

And it may be the tone she uses and how her voice dips an octave or how she's known to radiate chakra to whip around her, but he doesn't do a thing. Not when she turns around and not even when she leaves him standing alone in the park.

 

As Izuku walks away though, guilt starts to gnaw away at her. 

 

Izuku sat down on a bench and buried her face underneath her hands.

 

Why did she scold him like that? She's not his parent, just his closest friend. Not to mention she's the same age as him and to do what she just did... At least she already established what she did as brash and out of hand. 

 

Izuku frowned as she remembered that she was going to his house today. It was surely going to be awkward, if not tense.

 

She let out a deep sigh and ran her hand through her hair as she best could; there were subtle knots in her curly hair and she wasn’t trying to run her fingers through them.

 

Walking to the Bakugou household, she makes up her mind and decides to tell whoever is home about their spat. She estimated that he wouldn’t get over the argument for a good month and a half.

 

Knocking on the door, she is greeted by Masaru-san.

 

“Oh, hello, Izuku-chan. Come inside.” She smiles gently at him and walks inside and he guides her to the living room and they sit across from each other. He offers her a cup of tea and she declines politely.

 

“Hello, Masaru-san. I’m only here for a quick moment because I won’t be joining you this evening. Kacchan and I got into a small spat and I thought it’d be best to not irritate him further.”

 

“Oh? What was it about?” He tilts his head slightly to the left, his hands tightening around his cup.

 

“Ah, it started with him pulling me aside after I healed a so-called ‘extra’. I tried to tell him that just because there are people whom aren't important to him doesn’t mean that they extras. I suppose I also got angry at his attitude and I may have scolded him about it. I was out of hand and let my emotions get the better of me. So I am sorry for that, but I’m not sorry for telling him that he must change his attitude if he wants to pursue a career as a hero.”

 

She bites her lip as she stews in the silence. He sips at his tea before speaking up.

 

“I should have known this was going to happen sooner rather than later. As you know, Katsuki takes after his mother, in his coloring and his personality. When I was younger,” he pauses for a moment, likely to find a way to word his thoughts, “Mitsuki’s anger issues were worse and I’ve been trying to find a way to tell her that he’s shaping up be like her younger self without creating more of an issue.”

 

“Oh,” she whispers because his personality is a learned one, “I wasn’t aware.”

 

He hums and sips at his drink once again, “You’re extremely observant for someone your age, which is why I’m telling you all this. However, I didn’t expect that would suspect such a thing and that’s okay. Thank you for telling me. I’ll be speaking with Mitsuki and Katsuki about it tonight.”

 

“You’re welcome, Masaru-san. I believe it’d be best for me to get going now. Thank you for having me.”

 

Izuku gets up and begins to head to the front door to leave when he replies with a smile, “It’s a pleasure, like always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Izuku, her beloved daughter, is different. Inko had known since those first few moments shared with her._

_She is unlike any child; Izuku displays emotional behavior patterns that should be nigh impossible for her age. Not to mention she does things - everything she does - that throw her off and confuse her._

_Her daughter rarely cries, comprehends things no child should know, and isn't emotionally unstable like most children are._

 

_And sometimes, when her daughter wakes up in the night to get a glass of water, her eyes are of those of an adult, a veteran to be more specific. She can't help but wonder what her daughter sees because she has to see something to make her like this._

_She knows all these things aren’t normal; not even for advanced children._

_Her daughter is mature,_ very mature _for someone her age._

_Of course, that doesn’t mean that she loves her daughter less because of it. She loves her daughter with all her heart, with her entire being. Her daughter is her world, her sun, her stars. Nothing would ever change that. In fact, she thinks she might love her daughter just the tiniest bit more this way as opposed to being a normal child._

_“Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Come quickly! I want to show you something!” She chuckles a bit as she allows Izuku to pull her away from the kitchen._

_“Good morning, darling.” She pulls her daughter into a quick hug before pulling away fast enough to see the slight flush to her daughter’s cheek indicating her embarrassment._

_“Ah, right! Good morning! But Kaa-san,_ look _!”_

_Izuku moves out of her line and she’s doing something with her hands - signs, most likely- and then she claps her hands and suddenly the water that’s in a vase on the table lifts and it manipulates itself into-_

_“_ Happy Mother’s Day _, Kaa-san,” Izuku whispers gently as she manipulates the words to say, “_ I love you _.”_

_And really, she couldn’t help herself. Inko began to cry._

 

_Immediately, Izuku becomes alarmed and before she gets any further into her panic, Inko pulls her into a tight hug as tears fall freely down her face._

_Her dear daughter is so very different, but she wouldn’t have her any other way._

_(Though, Inko does make a mental reminder to ask her about this new found technique of hers.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow this turned out to be 2.1k, but have no fear! next chapter should be around 4k words according to my rough outline! 
> 
> here's some vague sneak peaks as to what's to come in the next chapter:
> 
> just because tsunade pushes it away doesn't mean the trauma ever goes away.
> 
> the man who looked like a sunflower, yagi-san, looked like someone she knew. she just couldn't place who.


End file.
